Another injury
by OnePirateWolf96
Summary: Nagi has gotten injured during a mission and the Group is getting back to NLA, where Jack proceeds to take care of him.


**So, here's this story. I've been planning on putting it out forever, but it took me forever to finish. Characters** _ **super**_ **ooc, but hopefully that's not too much of a problem.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Work injury

Jack was pacing at the east gate, trying his damn hardest to not snap at everyone looking at him they thought he was going crazy. Just half an hour ago he had gotten an urgent call from Kiba, who had relied a quick message and then hung up before he had a chance to say anything. Basically, the mission had succeeded, but they had been ambushed by Ganglion and Nagi had gotten hurt and could he please meet them at the east gate when they got back in half an hour or so? And none of them answered their comm devices when he tried calling back to demand an explanation.

The mission was supposed to be a simple one, and Nagi had insisted on accompanying Elma, Kiba and Lin on said mission since he had time to take a break from his secretary work. They were just supposed to go fetch some BLADE who had gotten lost, then injured in Oblivia and bring them back to NLA. No fighting, no injuries. But of course, they would go get themselves ambushed by the enemy. Of course.

In the middle of his grumbling, Jack suddenly noticed the group consisting of Lin, Elma, Kiba and Nagi moving toward the gate. He was ready to chew them out for making such a cryptic call explaining nothing and then not answering when he tried calling back, but when he saw them properly when they got closer, he couldn't actually say any of it.

Lin and Tatsu were in the lead, followed by Kiba and Elma who were half dragging, half carrying Nagi between them, looking like he was going to fall flat on his face without someone holding him up. Behind them were the BLADE they went to fetch in the first place, all of whom seeming mostly unharmed aside from some scratches.

"What happened" he demanded as soon as the group had reached the gate, managing to keep it short despite everything else he wanted answers to.

"Well, we went to Oblivia to find and help Carlos's team-" Lin started quickly explaining.

"The ambush" Jack clarified. They could put the long version in the written report.

"Well, we had just found the team, when the Ganglion showed up" Lin kept explaining, seemingly the only one willing or capable of talking. Nagi was swaying slightly on his feet, not even lifting his head. Kiba and Elma were holding him up, a job apparently more difficult than it should be. They didn't seem too worried, so it was at least nothing life-threatening. Tatsu had already found some worker at the gate and was probably bothering the man for something to eat, if his expression was anything to go by and the rescued team were all looking at the ground like they were afraid he was going to yell at them. "They seemed to be after Carlos's team, for some reason, and we had to fight them. Which was a bit difficult since there was, like, a dozen of them and four of us and since Carlos's team couldn't fight we had to keep them safe as well."

"And Nagi?" Was the next question, when Lin looked like she was going to babble on about the ambush and how the Ganglion managed it.

"There was one Ganglion who managed to sneak around and we didn't notice him and he was going to attack Carlos when Nagi noticed him and went to stop him and we don't know if they knew where to hit him or if it they just got lucky but there is something funky with the hydraulics and-" Lin rambled up so fast it was almost impossible to hear what she was saying.

" _The short version_!" Jack snapped loudly when the girl finally paused to breathe, not feeling like listening to the girl babble on about everything and nothing at the same time when Nagi was injured and he didn't know how or how badly. He faintly noticed Nagi flinch when he raised his voice, but decided to brush it of for now.

"The short version is that he got hit over the head and has basically a concussion" Elma was the one to explain this time, apparently having decided Kiba could manage Nagi on his own.

"Basically? He doesn't need to be taken to the Maintenance Centre?" he had to clarify, because that didn't really explain much.

"Basically, because of the mim being a mim and not a human body, but the symptoms are the same and it can be handled the same as an actual concussion. So, luckily no Maintenance needed, he'll just need to rest a few days and he'll be fine" Lin explained, now calmer than before.

"We thought you would be the best person to look after him" Elma said while Kiba was manoeuvring Nagi over to them. At some point Nagi had stumbled slightly, making Kiba pull him up further, to the point where Nagi's head was resting on the younger man's shoulder. "Considering your relationship and the fact that you live together"

"Well, yeah, that makes sense" Jack mumbled to himself while grabbing Nagi and helping him lean against his side. The man immediately pressed himself as close to Jack as he possibly could, burying his face in his neck, letting out a small pained groan, all while shaking. It was an uncharacteristic show of weakness that told Jack everything he needed to know about the severity of the situation. "So, what symptoms does he have?" he felt the need to ask, since he knew concussions had several different symptoms.

"Symptoms for concussions include headache, dizziness, disorientation, confusion, nausea and sensibility to light" came a familiar, know-it-all voice, belonging to probably the last person Jack wanted to see now. He turned around and it was indeed H.B standing behind him, wisely a good ten feet away and out of Jack's reach in case he felt like taking a swing at the infuriating know-it-all. He settled for glaring at him instead.

"He hasn't puked, which is a good sign" Lin informed him from somewhere behind him, but went completely ignored by everyone, more or less.

"Who the hell asked you?" he growled at the young man, in hopes the man would take the hint and get the hell away from there. Unfortunately, he was not so lucky. H.B gestured vaguely at Nagi before continuing talking.

"His choice to save the other BLADEs at the risk of his own life was quite reckless and foolish" like it was an obviously foolish thing everyone should understand. "As the Secretary of Defence, his life is considerably more valuable than those of some low-level BLADEs. He should have taken that into serious consideration."

" _Well, nobody asked for_ " Jack started very loudly, but a pained groan from Nagi stopped him in his tracks. Apparently, a side-effect from the concussion was sensitivity to loud noises, unfortunately for him. Luckily, it was a rather cloudy day so he didn't have to deal with intense sunlight as well. "Nobody asked for your opinion" he growled in a lower voice. "Don't you have some work to do?"

"Speaking of work," great, now he was smug. Smug was never good. "Since you're both going to be away from work for the next few day, you'll need someone to handle your work." He paused to puff up his chest, adjust his glasses and generally managing to look even smugger than before. "And logically, I'm the best person to handle such a responsibility."

" _Like hell_ -" Jack started yelling, only to remember Nagi, so he paused mid-sentence to take a deep breath and starting again, quieter "The only person who's going to do my work is me, which means Nagi's paperwork is the only thing that needs to be handled" He knew if he let H.B handle his work for even five minutes, the boy would forget he was only filling in and keep the job permanently. "And I already asked Elma to handle that" he added quickly, before H.B even tried to suggest doing the Secretary's job.

"You asked?" Elma inquired, sounding amused and slightly confused at the same time.

"I did, and you agreed" he told her, making sure to leave no room for any argument, without even turning around to look at her, preferring to keep his glare on H.B, who looked rather disappointed, even though he tried to hide it. It made him feel incredible satisfied.

"All right, then" Elma answered, and now it was her turn to sound smug. "You know you can call us if you need any help?"

"Thanks, but I think I know how to handle my job" he threw back at her, still glaring at H.B who looked like he was trying to come up with something to rile him up.

"I meant if you need help with Nagi. Have you ever handled a concussion, Sir?"

" _Of course I_ -" he was once again interrupted by Nagi's pained groan and mentally smacked himself for not remembering to keep his voice down. "Of course I have." Now he was feeling almost insulted. Did they really think he didn't know what he was doing? Luckily, this seemed to be good enough for Elma.

"Well then, we'll see you later then, Sir" she calmly said to him, before leaving with her team and Carlos's team in tow.

"Just remember to check on him every few hours!" Lin yelled at him from some distance away, before jogging of to catch up to the others. Kiba just gave them a quick wave before going off with the others. Rather quiet guy, that one.

"I still believe he acted extremely foolishly." Only H.B hadn't left. The brat just couldn't keep his mouth shut, could he? "He has an important position in NLA and should not risk his life for some low-level BLADEs. And this wasn't the first time he does something like this, just the time he got the most injured. His behaviour could be classified as reckless at best and suicidal at worst."

"Now listen here you little shit" Jack started angrily, having finally gotten really annoyed by the man, not even having to lower his voice since he was now right out growling. "He's-"

" _He_ is right here" he was suddenly interrupted by Nagi, who had lifted his head just enough to glare at both him and H.B. The glare wasn't nearly what it normally was, since his eyes were slightly unfocused, pupils dilated, and his voice was a mixture between irritated and pained.

"And _he_ can hear everything you're saying." Nagi was now almost fully standing, but his legs didn't quite support him, leaving him leaning on Jack to prevent falling face first into the ground. "And I don't believe what I do is any of your business" he said to H.B "so why don't you get back to work" he finished before re-burying his face in Jack's neck with a pained groan, the talking and glaring having of course caused him more pain than he was showing. Jack took this as his que to get home already, tightening his grip on Nagi, practically forcing the man to put one foot in front of the other. He cast a final glare at H.B.

"You heard the man, get back to work, before I give _you_ a concussion" he growled at the man, who finally had the sense to leave. Now he could focus his attention on Nagi.

"Come on, help me out here" he tried to encourage Nagi to keep moving "If you can't walk I'll have to carry you back home." The only answer he got was an annoyed groan and a rather weak smack on his arm. The weak response proved clearly in how much pain Nagi had to be, since normally he'd be chewing Jack out by this point.

Getting back to their apartment took some time, especially with Nagi moving painfully slowly as well as trying to put aside the pain and walking by himself only to stumble into everything that got in his way. Jack spent most of the walk preventing Nagi from falling face-first into everything and glaring at anyone even remotely staring at them. He didn't even try saying anything, not trusting himself to not yell at people.

As soon as they reached their apartment, where thankfully the lights were of and almost no light was coming in through the windows, Nagi immediately pushed of Jack and tried to make his way to the couch to presumably bury himself under blankets and pillows. Try being the key word, since he only managed two steps before slumping against the nearest wall. Leia had noticed they were home and was currently alternating between meowing and butting her head against Nagi's leg for attention she wasn't getting. Jack pulled him upright by grabbing his arms and proceeded with steering him toward the bedroom, the small cat following right behind them.

"C'mon, bed" he whispered to the man, who still tried to get to the couch. His words seemed to get to Nagi, who stopped struggling and let himself be lead to the bedroom and to the bed, where he just collapsed on top of the covers, face in the pillows, looking like he wasn't planning on moving anytime in the near future. Leia seemed to notice this as well, as she jumped up on the bed and made herself comfortable on Jack's pillow. He let her stay there for now, making a mental note to feed her later. He didn't want to have to deal with a hungry cat tonight.

Since Nagi had just collapsed on the bed in full uniform, Jack decided to help him out a bit by removing his boots and pulling of his jacket to make him more comfortable. He would make him change properly when he had rested a bit. Next was deciding if he should stay with Nagi, or get started on his own well-behind-time paperwork. Not a very difficult decision to make, at least for him.

So, he made his way to the bathroom to change to something more comfortable before heading to bed, making a detour to the kitchen to make sure Leia had some food. The small cat had made her way to the kitchen as soon as he had, happily gulping down the food. She was still quite small, but growing fast. After petting Leia for a bit, Jack decided to make his way back to the bedroom.

Nagi had not moved one inch. He was sprawled on the bed, on top of the covers, having only pulled a pillow over his head in an attempt to block any and all light. He quietly slipped next to Nagi, managing to pull the covers from underneath him and pull them over them both. He then pulled the other man close to himself, holding him tightly. Nagi made some incomprehensible sound, but didn't protest so Jack lifted his other hand and carefully stroke Nagi's dark hair. The hand around Nagi's waist went up his shirt and was placed over his heart. Right next to the old scar most people only saw the very end of. They both fell asleep like that.

*** _Several hours later_ ***

It was almost noon when Nagi woke up. He was at first somewhat confused, having not slept this late in… many years. It took him a few moments to recall what had happened the day before, the mission, the ambush, getting back to NLA and Jack getting them home. At least he was feeling a lot better, just a slight pounding on the side of his head. The first thing he noticed was Leia, sleeping at his feet, purring quietly. The next thing he noticed was Jack's absence from the bed and the noise coming from the kitchen. Speaking of which, only a few moments later, said man shows up in the doorway carrying a large tray.

"Good, you're awake," Jack stated when he noticed Nagi was sitting up. "Was just about to drag your ass outa bed and eat something, you've been sleeping almost eighteen hours" He grumbled a bit more before dumping the tray on Nagis lap. "Eat, coffee's almost ready" and walked back to presumably the kitchen.

Giving Nagi a few minutes to take in the breakfast. Jack seemed to have gone all in to make a good breakfast for them, with eggs and bacon and toast and even some small pancakes. Even though the eggs were somewhat undercooked and everything else a bit burned, it was still better than any of Jacks previous attempts to cook something. He shooed away Leia, who was staring intently at the bacon, and settled her in his lap, where he could pet her without getting cat hair in the breakfast. After a few moments, Jack appeared in the doorway with two cups of hot coffee.

"Thank you" Nagi quietly thanked Jack as he accepted his cup of coffee. Even though he normally preferred tea, Jack was somehow the only person who always managed to make coffee he actually liked. Trust an American to be able to make good coffee, but not anything else.

Jack settled next to him on the bed and pulled their breakfast closer so they could comfortably eat together. They took their time eating, enjoying the food and each other's company, with no need to break the silence. After eating, they put aside the tray and just relaxed against each other, Leia crawling in between them and making herself comfortable as well, belly full of bacon Jack thought he'd been subtly giving her.

"Thank you," he whispered to Jack, too content to completely break the silence. He was feeling warm and content with Jack's warm, solid mass at his side. The headache was almost gone and he was feeling almost back to normal.

"Mmmm…" Jack acknowledged his words, pulling him closer and nuzzling against his neck for a few seconds. He pulled away soon, reaching to the bedside table, where his comm and some papers were stacked. He handed the papers to Nagi and took the comm for himself. "Elma and Kiba brought the paperwork sometime in the morning, must've been up half the night to finish it" he informed Nagi while staring down at his comm, probably checking if anything interesting had happened during the night and morning.

"That was nice of them" he absentmindedly answered while looking through the reports and checking everything was in order, which it probably was, knowing Elma, but it never hurt to check. They fell into yet another comfortable silence, with Nagi checking over the paperwork (he suspected Jack hadn't even glanced at it, beyond checking what it was), while Jack was checking the latest news and any new messages. The silence lasted a few minutes, until…

" _The hell_!?" Jack suddenly yelled loudly, causing Leia to leap up and hide under the bed and Nagi to slam his hands over his ears to block out the noise. " _Those brats! When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna…!_ " He seemed to be lacking the words to describe what he was going to do to the "brats" (whoever they were) when he found them. To find out what was going on, he took the now forgotten comm from Jack, who was still grumbling what he was going to do to the "brats" when he found them, and took a look at what he got so loud over.

There was a picture, taken some time in the morning. The picture was of the two of them cuddling in their sleep, Jacks face mashed into the back of his neck and himself hugging a pillow, with a small smile on his face, Leia sleeping on said pillow. The picture was luckily not sent to anyone other than them, but he could imagine miss Koo would not hesitate to use it in her favour as often as she could. Though… He quickly sent the picture to his own comm before handing Jack's comm back to him and getting him to calm down so they could get the day properly started.

 **A/N: This took me a long time to get out, partially because I have been busy with life and partially because I've just not had the time or energy to write much of anything. Hopefully things will get better now.**

 **I've been planning this for months, and it turned out a bit different than I originally planned, because the whole process went pretty much:**

 **Me, out on a walk or something: Planned the perfect story with the perfect scenario and plot and everything.**

 **Me, in front of a computer about to start writing: …what are words?**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure this isn't how mims work, but let's pretend they have some kind of weak spot on the side of the head, and if said spot is hit really hard something goes slightly wonky in their heads, mimicking a concussion. Just use your imagination, ok?**

 **I also like to think Nagi's scar is some old scar he got long time ago, and it reaches from his face down to his chest, that he got it back on his human body but decided to have it put on his mim-body as well, like a reminder or something (I know he doesn't have any scar on his chest in the game, but let me have my headcanons, ok?).**

 _ **I almost forgot Leia, what is wrong with me!?**_ **I did add her, though, so she is there (as you noticed) but not in a very big role. Sorry, Leia.**

 **Speaking of not having a big role, my Cross, Kiba, didn't get a single line. He's a pretty quiet person, so that's not very strange for him, though. I'm planning a prequal to this, and there he will have at least some lines and a bigger role than here, promise.**

 **Yeah, so actually getting something done took quite a while. But hopefully you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
